1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for improving composite gun propellants. Particularly it relates to a method for controlling the exponent "n" of the conventional burning rate equation r=ap.sup.n by controlling the particle size of the solid component of the propellant. Additionally, the exponent may be controlled, though to a lesser extent by the amount of the solid component in the propellant.
More particularly, it has been found that by reducing the particle size of the solid component of a gun propellant, both the burning rate and the burning rate exponent are reduced.
Most particularly, it relates to the control of the burning rate exponent by control of the particle size of cyclotetramethylenetetramine (HMX)-containing propellants.